1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pinball games and particularly to an improved target device for use with pinball games.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pinball games have been provided with a great number of different types of target objects. Most of the targets include some type of switch which is actuated when the pinball contacts the target. This switch is connected to a scoring mechanism so that, upon contact by the pinball, a predetermined score or scoring series is awarded to the player of the game. Improved electronic circuitry has greatly enhanced the popularity and versatility of pinball games and their scoring systems while not necessitating a change in the type of target provided for the game.